Trust of a Guard (Mr. Armstrong vs Jean-Michel Roget)
Mr. Armstrong and Jean-Michel Roget stand face to face against each other. “You ready for your test Mr. Armstrong?” Jean-Michel Roget asked. “Ready as I’ll ever be, once I win, I’ll be your best guard!” Mr. Armstrong answered. “Then let’s begin, I’ll go 1st, I activate Polymerization, I fuse 2 copies of Ancient Gear Soldier that are both in my hand, I Fusion Summon, Ancient Gear Howitzer!” Jean-Michel Roget shouted as 1 of his Fusion Monsters appeared on the field. “I place 1 card facedown and end my turn!” Jean-Michel Roget declares as he places 1 card facedown. “It’s my turn! I activate Nightmare Steel Cage! This card prevents you from attacking for 2 full turns!” Mr. Armstrong declares as his spell card traps Jean-Michel Roget. “I’m impressed Mr. Armstrong, but I won’t be trapped in here for long, because I activate my facedown card, Dust Tornado! It’ll destroy this cage!” Jean-Michel Roget activates his facedown card to destroy Nightmare Steel Cage. “Impossible!” Mr. Armstrong shouts in disbelief. “I used to be a security director Mr. Armstrong, you gotta do better than that, it’s not wise to trap someone with police experience behind bars.” Jean-Michel Roget tells him. “So be it, I activate Pot of Greed, it lets me draw 2 cards!” Mr. Armstrong shouted as he drew 2 cards from his deck. “Next I activate 2 copies of Ancient Rules, I’m allowed to summon a Level 5 or above monster, but I can summon 2 Level 5 or above monsters, I summon Iron Chain Blacksmith and Iron Chain Monarch!” Mr. Armstrong shouted as 2 of his monsters appeared on the field. “I overlay my 2 Level 6 monsters in order to build the Overlay Network!” Mr. Armstrong shouts as his 2 monsters turned into streaks of energy, then they swirled around and went into a galaxy like portal, then a bright pillar appeared. “I Xyz summon! Iron Chain Warden!” Mr. Armstrong shouted as his new Xyz monster appeared on the field, with overlay units surrounding it. “Ah I’m impressed Mr. Armstrong, you managed to learn a new summoning method.” Jean-Michel Roget compliments. “That’s not all I’m doing, I activate Summoning Call, I can summon as many special summoned monsters from my deck and extra deck ignoring their summoning conditions, meet Iron Chain Butcher, Iron Chain Dragon, Iron Chain Falcon, Iron Chain Golem, and Iron Chain Link Warden!” Mr. Armstrong shouts as his 5 monsters appeared on the field. “So you have a Link Monster in the Extra Monster Zone, a Level 8 Monster, 3 Synchro Monsters, and an Xyz Monster in the Main Monster Zone, it’ll take more than that to defeat me!” Jean-Michel Roget told him. “Now I attack, Iron Chain Link Warden, attack Ancient Gear Howitzer!” Mr. Armstrong commands as Iron Chain Link Warden attacks and destroys Ancient Gear Howitzer. “When Ancient Gear Howitzer is destroyed, I can summon an Ancient Gear monster ignoring its summoning conditions, I summon Ancient Gear Golem!” Jean-Michel Roget shouts as his another Ancient Gear monster appeared on the field. “I place 1 card facedown and end my turn!” Mr. Armstrong declared as he placed 1 card facedown. “Wise move, it’s my turn, I draw, I activate Fusion Recovery, I bring back Polymerization and 1 Fusion Material!” Jean-Michel Roget explained as he got back Polymerization and 1 copy of Ancient Gear Soldier. “Next I activate Polymerization, I fuse Ancient Gear Golem, Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon, and Ancient Gear Wyvern, to Fusion Summon! Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!” Jean-Michel Roget shouted as 1 of his Fusion Monsters appeared on the field. “Then I activate Summoning Call, I can summon as many monsters from my deck and extra deck ignoring their summoning conditions, I summon 2 more copies of Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem, and 3 copies of Chaos Ancient Gear Giant!” Jean-Michel Roget shouted as his 5 monsters from the extra deck appeared on the field. “Now I Attack, Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem, attack Iron Chain Golem!” Jean Michel Roget ordered. “Not so fast, I activate my facedown card! Quaking Mirror Force, now all your monsters are flipped facedown in Defense Mode!” Mr. Armstrong explained. “I end my turn.” Jean-Michel Roget declared. “Here I go, its my turn, I draw, I activate Card of Sanctity, this lets me draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands!” Mr. Armstrong explained as both players drew until they held 6 cards in their hands. “Next, I activate Raigeki, now all your monsters are destroyed!” Mr. Armstrong shouted as a lightning bolt destroyed all of Jean-Michel Roget’s Monsters. “Now I attack, all my monsters, attack him directly and end this duel!” Mr. Armstrong ordered as Iron Chain Golem attacked Jean-Michel Roget directly (Jean-Michel Roget: 8000 → 5000 LP) Iron Chain Dragon attacked Jean-Michel Roget directly (Jean-Michel Roget: 5000 → 2500 LP) Iron Chain Butcher attacked Jean-Michel Roget directly (Jean-Michel Roget: 2500 → 0 LP) “Congratulations Mr. Armstrong, you passed the test, you’re now my best guard.” Jean-Michel Roget smiled as the villains clapped. “Thanks sir, I won’t let you down.” Mr. Armstrong saluted. “Perfect Job Mr. Armstrong, now lets see you keep that up against Yusei Fudo and Rex Goodwin.” Shade congratulates him. “I’ll do my best to take them down sir.” Mr. Armstrong salutes. “Well boss, if you were here, you see me with my new guard.” Jean-Michel Roget said. “I’m sure The Doktor would be very proud of you Roget.” Shade said.